Jealousy And Love Actually
by luvsbitca
Summary: Crossover with 'Love Actually' – Sherlock interrupts John (Martin's character in the movie) and Judy on the movie set and his rather possessive of his John.


**Title – **Jealousy And Love Actually  
**Author – **Moonbeam  
**Rating – **PG  
**Summary –** Crossover with 'Love Actually' – Sherlock interrupts John (Martin's character in the movie) and Judy on the movie set and his rather possessive of his John.  
**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything, I wish.  
**Author's Notes – **I was watching 'Love Actually' and his name is John and I could just see Sherlock sweeping in and being very possessive of his John – I was not going to write it, I said I was not going to write it…and then I wrote it (shocking right?).

**Jealousy And Love Actually**  
by Moonbeam

John smiled down at Judy where she was pretending to perform fellacio on him and tried to hold in the laugh at the absurdity of this situation.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Judy asked with a sweet smile.

"No, I have an annoying roommate," John said. "He is a pain in the arse and completely prevents me from dating."

"Jealous type?"

"Annoying type," John said with a shrug, he could feel Judy's laughter in the hands on his hips as she continued to bob back and forth.

"You love him anyway."

"No, we're not…we aren't like that."

"But you want to be," Judy said with a smile. "He's an idiot."

"Thank you. Look um, sorry to be a bit forward, you don't fancy going for a Christmas drink do you, nothing implied at all just go and see something Christmassy or something?"

"That would be lovely." Judy said with a smile.

"Oh, great, I don't normally met people so nice at work."

"You said you're a doctor?"

"I used to be an army doctor," John said. "This is a fun job between everything else, started as a favour for an old friend."

Judy smiled. "Army and doctor and film stand-in, that's quite a list."

"When I came back from my first…" John cut off when Tony came over and instructed them into the next position. "After my first tour, I had some time off and needed to do something, Clara, my sister's ex asked if I wanted to come and be a stand in for a day since she was desperate. It was fun, so I still do it sometimes."

"Oh, I know Clara," Judy said with a sweet blush.

"Yeah, she said her new girlfriend was on this set."

Judy smiled. "I-"

There was a bang, a call of surprise and then a lot of arguing as someone moved through the room. John tried to see what was happening but Judy was still on his chest, she twisted to look.

"Who is that?" Judy said and John's stomach filled with dread; he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was.

"Tall, dark curls, great dramatic coat?"

"Yeah," Judy said just before she was lifted swiftly off John and deposited next to the bed. "What?"

"John, get up," Sherlock's voice said from above John who had closed his eyes.

"Go away, Sherlock, I'm working."

"You have not answered my text messages," Sherlock said and began to tug on John's wrist.

"I am working, go home, Sherlock."

"No," Sherlock said and shrugged his jacket off to wrap it around John's naked body. "You are mine and are not allowed to have sex in pornography."

"This isn't porn, Sherlock," John complained even as he was allowing Sherlock to lead him from the room. "We are stand-ins for a movie – we were not having sex."

"Not yet," Sherlock said. "Where are your clothes and shoes? You should not be naked in front of all these people."

"The roommate?" Judy asked.

Sherlock turned around and glared at her. "More than a roommate."

John smiled – this was all quite promising. "Sherlock, let me go."

"No, John."

John looked around at the amused faces of the crew and the broad grin on Judy's face. "If you let me go I can find my clothes."

Sherlock frowned at him and then released John and watched him closely as he picked up his clothes and shoes.

"Right," Tony called out. "Five minute break, if you are back by the end John we'll keep going."

"Thanks," John said and grabbed Sherlock's hand to drag him to a quiet place. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I believed you had given up on the silly idea of dating women when the teacher left you."

"That doesn't explain why you are here," John said.

"You have returned home for the last week smelling of women's perfume, you are not working at the surgery at the moment so you must be dating that woman in there who was naked on top of you."

"She's dating Clara," Sherlock looked confused. "My ex-sister-in-law, she works in movies and occasionally I help her out by working as a stand-in for movies – it's good money."

"You need money, you have been buying the cheaper brand of cheese because I do not eat it and you can get away with it but you refuse to allow me to pay for more of the shopping."

"I can't get you to eat."

"If I eat will you let me buy the food and stop pretending to have sex with that woman?"

"Judy, her name is Judy and she is quite nice," John said. "I will think about it but I made a commitment to this job and only have another three days left so we'll talk when I get home."

"No!" Sherlock said firmly. "You are mine and she is not allowed to touch you anymore."

"Are you jealous?" John asked finally putting that delightful thought into words.

Sherlock scowled at him. "I do not deal with petty emotions, you know that, John."

"Then you stormed in here and dragged Judy off of me because…?"

"You are not allowed to date anymore women."

"I'll start dating men then."

"No!" Sherlock said fiercely. "You are going to insist I admit to feelings aren't you, John? You could deduce what you need to know from my actions."

John smiled. "Hearing it is better, at least to us idiots."

"Don't be silly, John. I could never love an idiot."

John smiled and reached up to kiss Sherlock.

/ / / \ \ \

John did go back to work, Sherlock sulked but when John came home he let Sherlock make sure the smell of woman was well and truly gone by the time they had made it to the actual bed.

Sherlock sulked again when John went out to have drinks with Judy and Clara; John ignored him and had fun anyway. Mrs Hudson got something of a show when Sherlock met John at the outside door; she shook her head at her boys and went back to her TV show…turned up just a touch louder than necessary.

Cheese kept appearing in their fridge, as did other things John liked – he suspected Sherlock had made an arrangement with Mrs Hudson but he wasn't going to bring it up since it fell into the category of things he was supposed to use as evidence of Sherlock's feelings. Other things in the category were the fact that Sherlock occasionally slept now – wrapped around John like a very handsy blanket, the fact that Sherlock stopped calling John an idiot, the empty 'food' shelf in the fridge that John had been trying to establish since he moved in, and the addition of some of John's favourite songs to Sherlock's four am violin playing.

John still took the occasional stand-in job to help Clara out and Sherlock claimed they interfered with their detective work but he did accept John's rule about not coming to the set once John promised he would not be pretending to have sex with anyone. And if occasionally John came home and Sherlock pressed him into the hallway wall it worked out well for everyone.

Occasionally Sherlock would throw his coat around John and John knew it meant 'mine' in the same way it did when he found Sherlock 'thinking' on the couch in one of this jumpers (stolen from his drawer and the dirty one Sherlock had been wearing before was placed into John's washing basket).

**The End**


End file.
